Show me love
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Seiftis. Chapter one: The night that they celebrate their victory, Quistis thinks about Seifer. Her thoughts become fantasies. Will it ever be more than that?


Disclaimer: Song Show me love by Tatu. FF8 belongs to Squaresoft.

**Show me love**

_Chapter one_

"You all did a good job," Cid said, "Now go enjoy the party."

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted and walked out of the door. The group of SeeDs passed Xu's desk and Quistis paused for a moment.

"Good evening, Xu."

"Hi, Quistis."

"Are you coming?"

"Just a moment. I'm almost ready."

Xu arranged some papers, put them in a drawer and stood up.

"Ready!"

"Alright then. Let's go." Quistis smiled..

The two girls made their way through the doors and entered the beautiful ballroom. Behind them Cid was closing off as Edea showed up.

"Darling!" Cid kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Are you ready for the party, dear?"

"Of course. After you." The headmaster held the door open and they both stepped into the room where the couples were already dancing.

"Matron!" Quistis walked up to them.

"My little Quistis!" Edea hugged her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm well. Thank you for asking. And how have you been?"

"She has been an excellent student and one of the top SeeDs." Cid answered in her place.

"And for the rest?"

"Quietly, most of my time is spent on SeeD related things."

"No special someone in your life?" Edea smiled at her.

"No, I'm not really that interested in guys."

"How come?"

"Most of them act immature. And others only care about looks. You know I'm not the type to stay silent and look pretty, Matron."

"I know," an amused smile, "But you are pretty. I hear you have your own fanclub."

"Oh, that. I wish they could just stop with that childish behavior and focus on something more important, like their studies or their missions."

"You know how guys can be. They're helpless without us."

"Hey!" Cid protested.

"You know it's true, my dear. Or do I have to sum up some examples?"

"Never mind." He murmured.

Both women were amused and Quistis chuckled.

"A drink, m'ladies and gentleman?" a waiter asked, holding up a plateau with glasses of wine and orange juice. Quistis reached for the non-alcoholic drink but Edea put a glass of wine in her hands.

"It's okay to let yourself go loose once in a while," she winked. "Thank you," Edea dismissed the waiter.

"So what are the plans for SeeD and the Gardens now?" Quistis addressed her question to Cid.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, this is not the time for business."

"He's right, Quistis. Relax."

"Care to dance, darling?"

"Of course, dear." And they stepped onto the dance floor, leaving the female SeeD to herself.

Quistis walked onto the balcony. There was no-one there. She liked the peace and quiet out there. Behind her she could hear the music and the people talking. But she shut the sounds out. The woman sighed and leaned on the stone railing.

_The stars are beautiful tonight. _She thought. But a sad feeling came over her. It was something that Edea had said. _Someone special… _Loneliness was creeping in and she wished that she had someone in her life. A nice, good looking and smart guy. _When will that dream come true? Never for me… I put too much time into SeeD to think about anything else._

Suddenly she had to think about the time when she was an Instructor. There had been a day when she had to visit Seifer in his dorm because he was avoiding her constantly. She had to talk to him about his grades and the effort he didn't put into his work, but should do. She had gotten a key from the headmaster in case he wouldn't let her in. She had rung the bell twice but after five minutes she was still standing before a closed door. She had been thinking that if he really wasn't there she could wait for him inside and go through his files again. So she had unlocked the door and sat down at the kitchen table when Seifer came out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. Quistis had flushed red back then and she did now too, thinking about how good he had looked. At that time she had quickly regained her pose.

"Hello, Almasy. Could you please put on some clothes before we discuss your file?"

"Why, Instructor. Wouldn't you rather look at my body instead. I know you like it." He had smirked.

"Almasy! Keep your manners and go get dressed." She had replied. Quistis hadn't want to admit that he was actually right. _But he was a student. I couldn't get involved. Even if I could've, I never would've because of his cocky attitude._

"Okay then. Shall we begin?" The Instructor had said when he sat down fully clothed.

"I'd rather not."

Quistis ignored his answer. "Well, we shall start with your essay. It had absolutely nothing to do with the subject I had given and it was very inappropriate."

"Come on, Trepe. I'm sure you liked it." He had smirked.

She had smiled teasingly, playing along with his game. "The point isn't if I liked it or not, it's that it had nothing to do with your assignment."

"I thought it did."

"Almasy, if you put some more real effort in your work and didn't play around all the time, you could've made it to SeeD already. Like me."

"I'm not you, Instructor." He had been getting mad.

"You're a smart guy, Seifer. I know you are capable of doing great things. You could be one of our top SeeDs if you really wanted to."

"Yeah right." He had looked away.

"If you studied, you could ace your written exams. If you didn't joke around, same goes for your essays. And if you just obeyed the orders, you would pass the practical exams without any effort at all."

"I don't need your lectures, Trepe."

"I'm not lecturing you. I just want you to realize what a potential you have."

"Are you done now?"

"Promise me you'll think about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Now will you leave?"

"Of course, Mr. Almasy." She had given him a nod and had walked out of the door, knowing that her effort would be unrewarded.

As she thought of that day, she realized that he had done some great things, but on the wrong side. There was only one that was always one step ahead of him, just a little bit better. And that was Squall.

Quistis sighed again, looking up at the stars. She sat down on the stone railing of the balcony, her back against the wall and her knees softly held to her chest. The former instructor allowed herself to think about her ex-student, wearing only boxers and her thoughts flew into the night as she dreamed away of something that would never happen. But that was okay for now.

---

_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

---

A/N: Will it ever become more than fantasy?

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
